


Flashes Before Your Eyes

by von_gelmini



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drug Use, Flashbacks, Gen, Memories, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: A life review is a phenomenon widely reported as occurring during near-death experiences, in which a person rapidly sees much or the totality of their life history. It is often referred to by people having experienced this phenomenon as having their life "flash before their eyes".
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781566
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Flashes Before Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo 2020  
> Square: K2 - De-aged Tony
> 
> Von_Gelmini  
> card number 3139

  
  


A life review is a phenomenon widely reported as occurring during near-death experiences, in which a person rapidly sees much or the totality of their life history. It is often referred to by people having experienced this phenomenon as having their life "flash before their eyes". 

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
